


Navy Seal: Commander Forestel

by DMJE



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Hannah and John's daughter Adalynn Marie Forestel being a Navy Seal commander
Relationships: John forstell/Hannah wells, john forstell & Hannah wells





	1. Chapter 1: Adalynn's dad being hurt from the capital bombing

John is walking to his car from just coming out of the Capitol Building. He had to speak to a Congressman who's name is Scott Wheeler. Who would not leave his wife alone and she had told him multiple times that she was married. So John went to tell him to back off. He was hit by the cement of the building landing on his stomach and knocking him unconscious.

First responders show up.....

They see someone laying under a slab of concrete on the sidewalk.

Paramedics put a c-collar around his next before the they remove the slab of cement from his stomach.

They put John on the gurneys and the see his FBI director badge.

Guys he's the FBI Director John Forestel. Medic Ashley said

Someone notify the family. Lt. Maxwell said

I will do it. Officer Maddox said  
He walks away and goes to look up the information about the directors family.

They load John into the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital.

Officer Maddox notifies Hannah....

At the Forestel family home....

Officer Maddox knocks on the front door and Hannah answers it.

Agent Forestel. Officer Maddox said 

Yes,.can I help you? Hannah asked

Ma'am your husband FBI director John Forestel was injured during the Capitol bombing and has been rushed to the hospital. Officer Maddox said 

Oh god. How bad? Hannah asked

Ma'am he was unconscious and had a slab of concrete laying on his stomach when we arrived on scene. It's hard to say what is wrong with him. Officer Maddox said 

Okay. Hannah grabs her stuff and heads to GW. 

Ambulance arrives at the hospital.....

Director John Forestel, victim during the Capitol bombing. Has been knocked unconscious and had a slab of concrete on his stomach. Possible internal bleed and head trauma. Medic Ashley said

Trauma room 4. Let's move. Dr. Franklin said

They wheeled John into the trauma room.

Hannah arrived at the hospital.....

Hannah walks up to the nurses desk.

Hi I'm looking for my husband John Forestel. He should have been brought in. Hannah asked

Let.me go and see if the doctor has any news on his condition. Nurse Zoey said

Okay thank you. Hannah said

The nurse heads to the trauma room and Hannah starts to pace waiting for the update.

In the trauma room....  
Zoey walks into the room

Dr. Franklin his wife just came in shes looking for an update in him. How is he? Nurse Zoey asked

He has a concussion and internal bleeding. I'm taking him to the operating room now. Dr. Franklin said

Thank you Dr. Franklin. Nurse Zoey said

Zoey leaves the room and goes to update Hannah on his condition.  
Dr. Franklin takes John into surgery.

In the waiting room.....

Hannah sees the nurse come back into the waiting room.

How is he? Hannah asked

Your husband has a concussion and has internal bleeding. Dr. Franklin has taken him into surgery now. Nurse Zoey said

Okay. Thank you. Hannah said  
The nurse walks away 

Hannah pulls out her cell phone and calls their daughter to tell her the news.


	2. Chapter 2: Hannah telling Adalynn her dad has been hurt

Phone call between Adalynn and Hannah

A. Hey mom  
H. Hey Adalynn  
A. Mom I heard about the Capitol being bombed why are you calling me? Why arent you investigating?  
H. Adaylnn the reason I'm not investigating is because I'm at GW hospital.  
A. Why? What happened?  
H. Adalynn your dad was hurt during the bombing.  
A. What? How bad?  
H. All I know is he was laying unconscious on the sidewalk with concrete on his stomach. He was outside the capitol when the bomb went off. He has a concussion and internal bleed. He's in surgery now. You need to get here soon as possible.  
A. Okay I'll be there soon.  
H. See you soon   
A. See you soon  
They hang up

In little creek Virginia 

Adalynn grabs her stuff and runs to her car. To drive the 3 bours and 4 minutes drive to Washington D.C.

3 hours and 4 minutes later.....

Adalynn runs into the hospital still wearing her training uniform. 

She sees her mom.

Mom. Adalynn said

Adalynn. Hannah said

How are you? How is dad? Adalynn asked

I'm doing okay I'm worried. Dad is still in surgery. Hannah said

Why was dad even at the Capitol? Adalynn asked

Because Congressman Wheeler has been bothering me to go out with him even though I told him I'm happily married. So your dad went to talk to him to tell him to leave me alone. Hannah said

Oh. Adalynn said

Adalynn starts to pace the waiting room and Hannah is sitting in the chair.

1 hour later.....

John's doctor comes to update them on John.

Director Forestel family. Dr. Franklin said

Yes. Hannah and Adalynn said

I'm Dr. Franklin, he made it through surgery. He will name a full recovery. He should be waking up in 30 minutes to an hour. He is in room 212. Dr. Franklin said 

Thank you. Hannah and Adalynn said

They walk to John's hospital room.

In John's room....

Hannah and Adalynn go over and hold his hands. Both are crying.

Hey John, Adalynn and I are here. Your okay. Wake up please. Hannah cried

Hey daddy. I'm really glad your gonna be okay. You had us really scared. Wake up soon please. Adalynn cried

45 minutes later......

John wakes up

Mmm. John moans

Hannah and Adalynn look at John 

John. Daddy. Both Hannah and Adalynn said at the same time

John opens his eyes

Adalynn goes and gets his doctor

Hi. Hannah said

Hi. John said

Im so glad that you are okay. Hannah said with tears in her eyes

Did I hear and see Adalynn? John asked

Yeah you did. Hannah said

John nods his head

Adalynn and Dr. Franklin come into the room.

Glad to see you awake Director Forestel. Dr. Franklin said 

What's the damage? John asked

Concussion and internal bleed. We fixed the internal bleeding with surgery and the concussion will heal on it's own. Dr. Franklin said

How long am I here and how long am I off work? John asked

You'll be here for 5 days and wont return to work for 6 weeks. Dr. Franklin said

Okay. John said

Dr. Franklin said

He leaves the room

John looks over at his daughter and sees she has tears running down he cheeks.

Hey Adalynn come here. John said

Adalynn walks over to the bed and sits on it. John grabs her hand and holds it.

I'm okay. I promise. John said 

That was really close to losing you. I hated it. Adalynn cried

She lays her head on his shoulder and cry's.

I know baby girl. John calms her

Adalynn stops crying and just lays there.

Not to old to have to have your dad comfort you. John said 

Never to old dad. Adalynn said

So hows work? John asked

Its good. Leading a team of Seals is a challenge but it's good. Adalynn said

That's good. John said 

3 hours later Adalynn phone rings......

Who is calling her?


	3. Chapter 3: Adalynn and the President talk

3 hours later....

Adalynn was laying by her dad when her phone rings.

She picks it up and sees it the White House calling.

She sits up and answers her phone.

A. Commander Forestel speaking  
PK. This President Kirkman is there away for you to come by the White House and have a meeting with me?  
A. Yes sir, Mr. President.   
They hang up

Adalynn gets off her dads bed.

What did the president want? Hannah asked

Wants to speak to me. Adalynn said 

About? John asked

Wouldn't say. Be right back. Adalynn said 

Adalynn leaves the hospital room and heads down to her car and grabs her dress whites to change into.

Adalynn comes back into the hospital room and goes into the bathroom to change. She comes out of the bathroom.

Hannah and John stare at their daughter in her uniform.

Wow. John and Hannah said

Thanks I'll be back soon. Adalynn said 

Okay. Hannah and John said

Adalynn leaves the room and heads to the White House for the meeting with the president.

At the White House.....

Adalynn walks into the oval office.

President stands up

Mr. President I'm Commander Adalynn Forestel with the Navy SEALs. Adalynn said

Welcome commander I'm president Kirkman. President Kirkman said 

What can I help you with sir? Adalynn asked

Well we have Majid Nassar taking responsibility for the Capitol bombing, and I'm sending your team in to capture him. President Kirkman said 

Of course sir when do we leave. Adalynn asked 

Tomorrow. President Kirkman said 

They saluted and Adalynn left the White House.

Now to tell her parents......


	4. Chapter 4: Telling her parents she's deploying

Adalynn enters her dad's hospital room.

Hannah and John look up at their daughter.

Hey guys. Adalynn said

Hey what did President Kirkman want to see you about? Hannah asked

Majid Nassar has taken responsibility for the Capitol bombing and he is sending in ny team to capture him. Adalynn said

When do you leave? John asked

Tomorrow. Aadynn said

Promise us you'll be careful. Hannah said

I will. I'm gonna go nail the son of a bitch that attack the Capitol and almost killed my dad. Adalynn said

Just come back safe. John said

I will. I'm gonna head back to little creek let the guys know we're leaving tomorrow. Adalynn said

Hurry home. Hannah said

I will. I'm sorry I can't stay. Adalynn said

Your fine baby girl. You have a job to do. Go lead that team of yours and catch the son of a bitch. I'm gonna be fine I have your mom. John said

I love you guys. Adalynn said

We love you too. Hannah and John said 

Adalynn hugged her parents goodbye and she headed back to little creek Virginia. 

In Little Creek, Virginia.....

Adalynn walks into the facility

My team conference room please. Adalynn said

Seals headed into the conference room.

We are being deployed tomorrow. Majid Nassar has taken responsibility for the Capitol bombing and we have been ordered by President Kirkman to capture him and bring him in. Adalynn

Yes commander. Everyone said

The Seals get ready for their deployment the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: Kirkman visits the Seals facility and their deployment

President Kirkman and Commander Forestel talk.....

Commander, do you mind waking me through the operation? President Kirkman asked 

Plane ride on a C-5 Galaxy to northern Mali. From the forward operating base, we fly two Black Hawks into the landing zone. About 2 miles from the hospital Nassar is hold up in. Land just after midnight, set up a perimeter, carry out the assault before daybreak. Commander Forestel said

You make it sound so simple. President Kirkman said 

Amateurs talk tactics, professionals talk logistics. My men train for missions like this all day, everyday, Mr. President. Commander Forestel 

I wish I could say the same about myself. I mean, as your commander in chief. They're impressive. President Kirkman said 

The best sir. Commander Forestel said

The sailor their. How long has he been with you? President Kirkman asked   
He points to Marino

Chief Marino. About three years. Expecting his first child in a few months. Commander Forestel said 

How about the one he is talking too? President Kirkman asked 

Petty Officer John Denton. Just got married. Spent his honeymoon with me training for an op. Commander Forestel said 

Commander, there is something I need to know. Admiral Chernow has great confidence in the operation, but your the one who has to lead it. What do you think the odds are? President Kirkman asked

We'll get it done, sir. Commander Forestel said 

Forgive me, commander, but that's not what I asked. President Kirkman said 

We don't know if the place is wire. We dont know if they've got local milita in the area. We don't know a lot of things, sir. I'd say are odds are 50/50. But we do know Nassar is there, so we have to do it now. May god have mercy on them, because the United States Navy will have none. Commander Forestel said 

Thank you, commander. President Kirkman said 

Next day.....

Deployment 

Marino and Denton walked up to commander Forestel and the President.

Mr. President. Chief Marino said

Chief Edward Marino. Our advanced demo expert. Commander Forestel said 

Marino saluted

Petty Officer John Denton will be our assault team leader on the ground. Commander Forestel said 

Denton saluted

Chief Marino, I want you to get home safely for the birth of you first child. President Kirkman said and shook his hand

Petty Officer Denton, I believe you owe your wife a honeymoon. President Kirkman said and shook his hand

The country thanks you for your services. I thank you for your services. It's an honor. Get home safely. President Kirkman said 

Thank you, Mr. President. Marino said

Thank you, sir. Denton said

They saluted the president and he salutes back. They walk off to the plane.

How are you feeling commander? President Kirkman asked 

Mr. President no SEAL had ever been captured or left behind dead or alive. I have zero attention of my team being an exception to that legacy. Commander Forestel said 

Your teams safety is my primary concern. If you have an opportunity to capture Nassar alive, that would be optional. But if you think it's too risky, I am ordering you to take him out, and get your men back safely. President Kirkman said 

Yes, sir. Commander Forestel said 

Thank you, commander. President Kirkman said 

Commander Forestel headed to the plane with her men.

In the oval office.....

Aaron and President Kirkman talk....

Aaron's phone rings and he answers it.

They tell him that one of the Black Hawk went down.

I'll let him know. Aaron said

They hang up

What's wrong? President Kirkman asked 

One of the black hawks went down. Aaron said

Oh no. President Kirkman said 

In the situation room.....

Admiral, what happened? President Kirkman asked 

Sir, one of the black Hawks hit a sandstorm on descent to the LZ. Visibility was reduced to zero, forcing the pilot to perform a combat landing. A rollover was avoided, but one of the SEALs was injured in the process, sir. Petty Officer Denton. Admiral said

What's his condition? President Kirkman asked 

Still trying to get that information, sir. Tony said

This is Chernow, commander. Is your team okay? Admiral asked

Yes, admiral. Luckily Petty Officer Denton suffered minor injuries. Commander Forestel said 

Can he go on with the mission? Admiral asked

No sir. But we have suitable replacement. There's no need to alter course. Commander Forestel said 

Commander, I need you to be sure. Admiral said

Admiral, we are solid. I would never put my me. In necessary danger. You have to trust me. Let us do our job. Commander Forestel said 

Admiral looks at president Kirkman and he nods. 

Green light, commander, go. Admiral said

We will see you in 24 hours with one successful body snatch. Commander Forestel said   
They hang up

The Seals go and do their job. The Seals capture Nassar and bring him back to the states alive. Commander Forestel took a round to the thigh.

After the team handed Nassar over to the prison. Commander Forestel had the bullet removed and stitched up. She was placed on crutches.

Adalynn heads back to Washington D.C. to see her parents.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing her parents after deployment and Nassar's interrogation

In D.C. 

In John's hospital room.....

Adalynn hops on her crutches into her dads room.

Hannah and John look up and at their daughter. 

Hey mom and dad. Adalynn said

What happened to you? Hannah asked

Took a round to the thigh when catching the son of a bitch Nassar. Adalynn said

Are you okay? John asked

Yeah I'm fine. I hurt a little bit. Adalynn said

Good. Glad that you are okay. Hannah and John said 

How have you been dad? Adalynn asked

I've been good. John said

That's good I'm glad your doing better. Adalynn said

2 weeks later...........

Adalynn interrogating Nassar before anyone talked to him.

Interrogation room........

Why did you take responsibility for the Capitol bombing? Adalynn asked 

I did it to get you off the real conspirators. Nassar said

Who did it. Who bombed the Capitol. Adalynn asked

Peter Macleish, Beth Macleish, Brook Manison, Nestor Lozano, and Patrick Lloyd. Nassar said

After Adalynn finds that out she goes and sees the president.

Oval office.......

Mr. President we have a very big problem. Adalynn said 

What is that commander Forestel? President Kirkman asked 

Peter macleish, Beth macleish, Brook Mathison, Nestor Lozano, Patrick Lloyd were behind the Capitol bombing. Adalynn said 

Commander I am giving you the green light to go dark and take care of the threat. President Kirkman said 

Yes sir. Adalynn said

Adalynn takes down Peter and Beth Macleish and they put up a fight they both fought her so they gave her a few brusies. Ahe arrested them and sent them to the black hole.

Adalynn takes down Brook Mathison they both fought giving Adalynn more bruises and a cracked ribs. She arrests her and sends her to the black hole.

Adalynn goes after Nestor Lozano he puts up a fight but she gets him into the cuffs and sends him to the black hole.

Adalynn goes after Patrick Lloyd and arrests him and sends him to the black hole.

At the black hole site.......

This is commander Forestel I'm a navy SEAL. This is what you deserve for betraying your country. You attached the government and killing thousands of people. You almost killed my father with your evil plan. I hope you rought in hell fore that you have done to this country.

The poison leaks through the air vents inside the room. All of them died instantly so Adalynn takes care of the bodies and heads back to the president.

Catching these guys took her over 2 months to capture.

At the white house.....

In the oval office.

Commander is it done? President Kirkman asked 

Yes sir it is. Adalynn said 

Thank you commander. President Kirkman said 

Just doing my job sir. Adalynn said

Adalynn leaves the oval office and head back to the Forestel family home.


	7. Chapter 7: Heading back to the family home and telling them the news

She headed back to the house she grew up in since she hasn't been home in 2 months. 

Forestel Family Home..... 

Adalynn walks into the house

Hello anyone home? Adalynn yelled

Upstairs. Hannah yelled

Adalynn slowly made her way up the stairs stopping every few steps to catch her breath.

Where you at mom? Adalynn asked 

In my room. Hannah said

Adalynn was dreading walking into the room knowing her mom was going to freak out. 

In the bedroom....

Hey mom. Adalynn said

Hannah looked up at her daughter and froze seeing how bruised up she was.

Adalynn Marie what happened to you? Hannah walking over to her daughter to look closely at her.

Can we wait until dad gets home so I only have to say this once please. Adalynn asked 

Yeah we can just tell me what hurts baby. Hannah said

All over my body, I have bruises and have a few broken and cracked ribs. So it hurts when I move or in general breathe right now. Adalynn said 

Oh my sweet girl. Let's go sit down on the couch. Hannah said

Hannah helps Adalynn down the stairs and to the couch so she can sit on it.

On the couch......

So besides what you wont say how have you been? Hannah asked

I've been good. How have you and dad been? Adalynn asked 

We are good. Hannah said

2 hours later.......

John coming home.

Adalynn is in the bathroom when he walks in so he doesn't see her at first.

She knows her dad is gonna freak out about her being hurt.

In the kitchen....

Hey Hannah why is Adalynn bag here? John asked

Because our daughter is home. Hannah said

Why? John asked 

She needs to talk to us. Hannah said

Okay. John said 

The two of them walk back into the living room and sit on the couch and wait for Adalynn.

Adalynn walked out of the bathroom and slowly made her way back into the living room.

Hey dad. Adalynn said

John turns to look at her and is shocked on how bad she is brusied.

Adalynn Marie Forestel what happened to you? John asked

Adalynn goes over to the couch across from them and slowly sits down.

So what happened in the last two months? Hannah asked

You know how Majid nassar was captured and arrested? Adalynn asked 

Yes. Hannah and John said 

Well I was the first person to interrogate him I found out a few things. Adalynn said 

What? John asked

Peter Macleish and his army unit were sent in on a bad op, and the government whitewashed it and erased it. He saved his unit and was a hero but that mission also made him become a traitor. So him, Beth, Nestor Lozano, Brook Mathison, Patrick Lloyd made a plan to get back at the government. So they blew up the Capitol building. Adalynn said

So what happened to them? Hannah asked

I went to the president and he told me to handle it. Adalynn said

How? John asked

I was sent in to arrest them and send them to the black hole and they were poisoned by me. Adalynn said

Adalynn that's considered murder. Hannah said

No its considered justice for what they did to this country. They almost made me have only one parent that night. They got what they deserved. Adalynn growled 

As long as you wont get in trouble Adalynn. John said

I wont I was under orders from the president. Adalynn said

That's all we care about Adalynn. Hannah said

So do you want to explain the brusies and the trouble breathing? John asked

Lozano and I fought before I got the cuffs on him. He hit and kicked me a lot. I have bruises all over my body, and I have cracked and broken ribs. Adalynn said

What? Are you okay? John asked worriedly

Yes dad I'm fine. Adalynn said

Your not fine Adalynn your brusied and have cracked and broken ribs. John said

Adalynn gets up from her where she was sitting walks over to the other couch and sits down between her parents. 

Adalynn graves both of their hands.

Yes I know dad. I promise I am fine. I will heal in a few weeks. I'm a SEAL I'm used to getting hurt. Adalynn said

I just don't like to see you hurt. John said

We always want you safe Adalynn. Hannah said

And I always am. I always make sure I come home to you guys. Adalynn said

Hannah and John hug their daughter.

You know when they all died i may have told them that they got what they deserved. Adalynn said 

Why is that? John asked

Because that of the Capitol bombing I almost lost my dad that night. They almost took you away from mom and I. Adalynn cried

John pulls Adalynn into his arms carefully.

Hey I am fine I promise. John said

I know that. Adalynn said

I love you guys. Adalynn said 

We love you too. Hannah and John said 

Hannah and John cuddled their 29 year old daughter fell asleep with them.

The End!!!!


End file.
